The present invention relates to a desiccant accessory for removing moisture from shoes and the like having reusable desiccant stored within an exterior pouch which indicates to a user when the desiccant has adsorbed a maximum amount of moisture.
Removal of excessive moisture from footwear, handwear, or the like is useful to prolong the life of and reduce odors and unsightly stains which detrimentally effect such items. After prolonged periods of wear, substantial amounts of moisture can be transferred to footwear where it accumulates. Upon removal from the foot, the moisture will slowly evaporate from the footwear, giving ample time for moisture to damage the materials of the shoe, and for odors to develop. It is therefore useful to provide an accessory for footwear or the like which is capable of quickly and efficiently removing moisture, thus prolonging each item's useful life.